


[Art] Alpha!Stiles

by beenwandering



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Werewolf!Stiles, stiles is a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenwandering/pseuds/beenwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manip of Stiles as an alpha werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Alpha!Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonds of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597049) by [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana). 



> Scott has eyebrows when he transforms, but no one else does. So I made two versions, with and without.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [tumblr](http://beenwandering.tumblr.com/post/38343509803/i-was-reading-bonds-of-power-yesterday-a-story-in) (shocker).


End file.
